


Растопи меня взглядом

by ydnew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Кинк на очки, Ойкава в очках, Рейтинг за шаловливые мыслишки Ивы, Согласование с каноном, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydnew/pseuds/ydnew
Summary: — Не прикидывайся дураком, Ивайзуми Хаджиме! — кричит Ойкава. — Ты пялился на меня всё время.— Ты долбень. Я пялился на тебя, потому что ты охренительно сексуален, — выплёвывает в ответ Ивайзуми.или: Ойкава надевает очки, и у Ивы в голове происходит бабах.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Растопи меня взглядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melt Me With Your Gaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405515) by [FindingSchmomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo). 



> Данный перевод также опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9483536

Ивайзуми стонет, прикладываясь лбом к письменному столу. Дерево приятно охлаждает голову, особенно после длинного учебного дня, окончательно сварившего мозг. 

Хаджиме не плох в учёбе. Более того, он вполне хорошо учится. В Аобаджосай надолго не задерживаются, если получают плохие оценки, даже несмотря на спортивные достижения. Просто Ивайзуми для этого требуется чуть больше времени. Ему трудно быть сосредоточенным всё занятие или же схватывать предметы на слух. 

Кроме того, ему нужно перечитать тему ещё несколько раз, а лучше — осязать её руками. Он всегда усваивал предметы лучше через прямое взаимодействие, чтобы можно было потрогать или познать на практике собственноручно… 

Что-то ледяное внезапно касается его шеи, отчего он выгибается в спине и с шипением выдыхает. Ивайзуми тут же садится прямо и трогает мокрое место на коже.

Ойкава нависает над ним, расплываясь в до чёртиков довольной улыбке. В руке у него банка холодного кофе. 

— Просыпайся, Ива-соня-чан! — хихикает он. Хаджиме с отвращением косится на него, предупредительно скалясь. 

Весёлая улыбка Тоору сменяется чем-то унылым: 

— Ива-чан! Не делай такое страшное лицо! И не говори мне, что ты забыл про курсы! 

Секунду Ивайзуми не мигает, кислая мина сползает с лица, пока он про себя молится, заглядывая в телефон, чтобы проверить, какое сегодня число. _Чёрт_. 

— Вот дерьмо. 

Ойкава прицокивает, улыбаясь во все тридцать два жемчужно-белых — гордость местных стоматологов. 

— Что бы наш Ива-чан без меня делал? 

— Я думал, они со следующей недели, — бормочет брюнет, вставая со своего места и тяжело вздыхая. 

— Скажу твоей маме, что ты прогульщик, — подначивает в ответ Тоору. 

— Ой, завались, Дерьмокава, — фыркает Хаджиме. — Это вообще из-за тебя всё. 

— Что? То, что я не хочу, чтобы ты плохо сдал экзамены и кончил жизнь, нищебродствуя на улицах? 

Ивайзуми закатывает глаза: 

— Козлина, ты просто не хотел идти туда один и потому внушил моей маме, что мне эта хрень тоже нужна. 

Ойкава показывает ему язык, дёргая за рукав куртки, чтобы утащить за собой. 

— Не-а, из нас двоих только тебе нужны подготовительные курсы. Даже не отрицай. 

Ивайзуми шлёпает его по руке, чтобы нормально закинуть на плечо рюкзак. Однако ничего не может придумать в качестве возражений, потому что отчасти шатен прав. Он и Самазаки из класса 3-Б всегда лидируют по успеваемости. На вступительных у Тоору точно проблем не будет. 

Хотя мать Ойкавы единственными стоящими результатами всегда считала только наивысшие баллы. 

— Ты дорогу хоть знаешь? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, доставая из кармана штанов телефон, пока они вдвоём выходят из здания школы, уже заранее включая приложение с картами. 

— Ну, по большей части, — отвечает тот, сворачивая в сторону станции. — По крайней мере, остановку точно помню. 

— Никакой от тебя пользы, — вздыхает Хаджиме. Он протягивает телефон, чтобы Ойкава тоже мог посмотреть направление в картах, и тот кивает. 

Когда они садятся в электричку, весь вагон забит так, что им приходится стоять. Ивайзуми оказывается крепко прижат к шатену, так что его подбородок упирается прямо тому в плечо. Благо, это не кто-то чужой, а Ойкава. Ойкава, который _приятно пахнет_. 

Но об этом, конечно, он думать не должен. Не сейчас. 

На курсы они успевают как раз к самому началу занятия, но, к сожалению, поздновато для того, чтобы выбрать себе хорошее место. Единственные два свободных стула, чтобы можно было сесть рядом, — аж на самой галёрке. По виду Ойкавы, тот начинает уже сомневаться, идти или нет, и Ивайзуми готов дать ему волшебного пенделя (для скорости залёта в класс), если тот соберётся кинуть его у самого порога после того, как собственноручно подписал на это дерьмо. 

Однако Тоору ничего не говорит и нехотя тащится к незанятой парте. Присаживаясь, они стараются не шуметь, как можно осторожнее кладя сумки на пол. Брюнет копошится в своей, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то запасной блокнот, ведь по сути даже не готовился идти сюда. Он берёт тетрадь по литературе, переворачивает её и начинает писать на задней странице. 

А вот у Ойкавы всё готово. Ручка — просто отвратного розового цвета, с пластиковым кексиком вместо колпачка в придачу. Должно быть, подарок от кого-то из поклонниц. Ивайзуми уже готов расчехлять свой юмор на этот счёт. 

Но тут шатен делает нечто немыслимое. 

Он тянется к сумке за… за чёрным футляром. И осторожно, будто бы сомневаясь, открывает его. Дёрнув плечами, словно чувствуя на себе взгляд друга, он старается прикрыться от него, впрочем, абсолютно безуспешно. Поэтому дальше Ивайзуми молча наблюдает за тем, как тот вытаскивает очки с чёрной оправой и водружает их на переносицу. 

Вместо глаз у Ивайзуми два блюдца, но он неспособен отвести взгляд. В мозгу у него происходит полный срыв контакта между нейронами, а в голове образуется чёрная дыра размером с Юпитер, в которую улетают последние толковые мысли. Ойкава носит очки. Прямо сейчас на нём очки. Когда он начал их носить? Как он мог не знать, что Ойкава _носит очки_? 

Карие глаза выжидающе смотрят на него, едва не парализуя на месте, а прозрачные линзы, разделяющие парней, лишь усиливают эффект хватки на едва не проданной душе — дайте уже скорее бумажку, чтобы расписаться кровью! При виде такого Ойкавы в горле становится пустынно сухо. Озорные ухмылки подростка, как и его дерзкие подначки будто остались где-то позади — никто уже о них не вспомнит. Ведь очки так красиво подчёркивают острые черты лица Тоору, линию подбородка, скулы. Делают его таким строгим, серьёзным... взрослым? 

Таким горячим. 

Ивайзуми вдруг резко отводит взгляд, прикрывая рот ладонью, потому что _Господи Иисусе, как же он горяч._

И тут он вспоминает.

***

_Когда они учились в средней школе, успеваемость Ойкавы стала снижаться. Для любого другого ученика ничего существенного в этом не было бы. С твёрдых пятёрок его оценки опустились до тех же твёрдых пятёрок и одной четвёрки с плюсом. Всего одной._

_Лично Ивайзуми не видел в этом большой беды. У него самого по большей части были четвёрки с плюсом, пять только по истории и четвёрка без плюса по самому страшному в мире предмету — английскому. Тоору просто принимал всё слишком близко к сердцу. Пока они шли домой, Хаджиме не переставал повторять ему это — прекращай преувеличивать масштабы катастрофы. Но Ойкаву продолжало трясти._

_Их дома расположены очень близко друг к другу, и иногда Ивайзуми через стенку мог слышать, когда в семье Ойкава начинали шуметь. Например, на тот момент он уже слишком много для ребёнка знал об отношениях сестры Тоору и её парня, с которым та вечно болтала по телефону._

_Но той ночью ему не пришлось прикладывать к стене ухо, чтобы слышать, как на Тоору кричит мать. Крик стоял такой, что мама Ивайзуми тактично отвела его в гостиную и позволила ему смотреть с ними телевизор до самой полуночи._

_На следующий день Ойкава не пришёл в школу. Даже днём на тренировке не появился. Тренер решил спросить Хаджиме, куда тот запропастился, но впервые Ивайзуми не смог дать ответ, потому что сам не знал._

_В конце концов, он ушёл с тренировки пораньше. Всё время никак не мог сосредоточиться, так ни разу и не пробив ни одного мяча. Тренер даже отправил его в душ раньше остальных, чтобы освежить голову, но Ивайзуми решил не париться и пойти домой так._

_От Китагавы Даичи, где они учились в то время, в этот раз он шёл домой один. В тишине путь показался ему дольше, небо каким-то хмурым, а ветер совсем уж резким. Добравшись до дома, он всё же прошёл на пару шагов дальше и вместо своей двери постучался к Ойкаве._

_Открыла его мама, как всегда, обворожительно улыбаясь._

_— Добрый день, Ойкава-сан. Тоору дома? — спросил Ивайзуми._

_Она распахнула дверь шире, приглашая его войти:_

_— В своей комнате. Ему как раз не помешает дружеская поддержка._

_Ивайзуми нахмурился, скидывая обувь так быстро, как только мог, и взлетел по ступенькам. Обычно он спокойно, без предупреждения заходил в комнату Ойкавы, ведь та всегда была открыта нараспашку. Похоже, теперь совсем другой случай: когтистой лапой беспокойство стянуло его нутро и заставило осторожно постучать в запертую дверь._

_— Уходи, мам!_

_Услышав это, это брюнет хмыкнул:_

_— Сколько раз мне повторять тебе, что я не твоя мама?_

_Послышался скрип кровати, потом неуверенные шаги, после чего дверь наконец чуть-чуть приоткрылась, сквозь небольшую щель демонстрируя расстроенную физиономию Ойкавы во всей (сомнительной) красе. Хаджиме приветственно махнул ему, и тот открыл дверь шире, поспешно разворачиваясь и снова падая на постель лицом в подушку._

_Ивайзуми опустил на пол сумку с учебниками, только теперь понимая, что забыл в спортивном шкафчике рюкзак с формой. Мать точно будет орать. Можно было бы сгонять обратно в школу и забрать его до закрытия ворот. Тогда пришлось бы бежать прямо сейчас, но есть вещи немного важнее._

_На такого Тоору жалко смотреть. Одежда грязная, потрёпанная и явно вчерашней свежести, Ивайзуми даже подумал, что в школе его друга за такой вид точно разорвали бы в клочья. Да он и не расчёсывался толком — на голове такое, что птицам в качестве гнезда не приглянулось бы. Зрелище хоть и плодотворное для миллиона разных шуток, но почему-то именно сейчас Ивайзуми мог только беспокоиться. Поэтому пришлось взять себя в руки и отставить все издёвки в сторону. Успеется._

_— Ну что у тебя случилось? — спросил он._

_— Ничего, — обиженно выплюнул Ойкава в ответ то ли ему, то ли собственной подушке._

_Ивайзуми недоверчиво приподнял бровь и подошёл ближе, начиная проворно ощупывать ноги парня снизу вверх — до самого живота, больно тыкая по бокам, пока тот вопил и корчился, упрашивая остановиться._

_Наконец Ойкава не выдержал и перекатился на другую сторону кровати:_

_— Что ты делаешь?!_

_— Проверяю, нет ли у тебя ушибов, придурок, — фыркнул Ивайзуми, звучно шлёпнув Ойкаву по ноге там, куда смог дотянуться. — Зачем ещё тебе пропускать школу?_

_Надув губы, шатен молча притянул к груди подушку._

_— Повреждений у тебя нет, выходит, ты заболел? — вслух начал гадать Ивайзуми, и в ответ на это Тоору отрицательно замотал головой. — Тогда почему мама разрешила тебе остаться дома?_

_— Я ходил к врачу._

_— Ты же сказал, что не болен!_

_— Так и есть! — воскликнул Ойкава, откидывая подушку в сторону Ивайзуми и умудряясь стукнуть его прямо в грудь. — Короче, это слишком тупо, ясно?_

_Ивайзуми отшвырнул злополучную подушку в сторону, собираясь забраться на кровать к другу._

_— Почему ты не хочешь рассказывать?_

_Ойкава начал нервно сдирать кожу с мозолей на загрубевших от касания мяча кончиках пальцев. Ивайзуми поморщился, отказываясь лицезреть ярко-красные пятна на коже и белые кусочки, спадающие на одеяло. Выглядело не супер приятным занятием, хоть по Ойкаве и нельзя было сказать, что ему больно._

_Ивайзуми готов был уже молиться, лишь бы тот перестал._

_— Просто… мне стыдно, — наконец забормотал себе под нос Ойкава, не поднимая взгляда._

_— Ты что, снова намочил кровать? — спросил брюнет._

_От удивления у Тоору даже руки опустились, и он с отвращением и шоком уставился на Ивайзуми._

_— Что?! Нет! Что значит «снова»?!_

_— Ну, когда ты оставался у меня и мы смотрели новую часть «Годзиллы»…_

_— Я! Не! Писал! В твою кровать! Это была Мису!_

_— Мису — хорошая собака. Она бы так не сделала. Это был ты._

_— Мне было пять! — закричал шатен, вспыхивая так, что стал больше походить на гигантский помидор, чем на человека. Хаджиме на это лишь закатил глаза, склоняясь к парню и цепко притягивая того за ухо._

_— А чего тебе тогда ещё стыдиться, если ты смог пережить тот инцидент?_

_Тоору бросил на него недовольный взгляд, хлопая по руке и тут же растирая покрасневшее ухо. Он посмотрел на опущенные руки, крепко сжал смятую простынь и наконец признался на одном дыхании:_

_— Мнепридётсяноситьочки._

_— Что?_

_Ойкава застонал и откинулся на спину, мрачно сверля глазами потолок. В приступе негодования он резко вскинул ноги, пиная воздух._

_— Я больше не вижу доску! И теперь мне нужно будет носить очки!_

_Недоумевая, Ивайзуми захлопал ресницами:_

_— Всего лишь?_

_Ойкава опять сел прямо._

_— Всего лишь? Ива-чан, разве ты не понимаешь, что это значит? Надо мной будет ржать вся Китагава Даичи! Все теперь будут игнорить меня! Ни одна девушка на меня не посмотрит! Меня выгонят из волейбольной команды! Теперь моё место займёт Кагеяма с его идиотскими идеальными глазами!_

_Ивайзуми прищурился, глядя на него:_

_— По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь._

_— Я стану уродцем._

_— Ты и так уродец._

_— Ну Ива-чан! — расхныкался Ойкава, притягивая к лицу покрывало и начиная кричать прямо в несчастную ткань. Ивайзуми вздохнул, поглаживая его спину в попытке успокоить._

_— Конеко-сэнсэй тоже носит очки и не выглядит страшной._

_— Она же старая. Все пожилые люди рано или поздно начинают носить очки. А я ведь ещё так молод, так прекрасен! — он перекатился на бок, поворачиваясь спиной и закутываясь в кокон из одеял. — Моя жизнь кончена._

_—_ _Не валяй дурака._

_— Все будут смеяться надо мной, — упрямо продолжил Ойкава. — От меня отвернутся все друзья, меня выгонят, и в конце концов я буду жить в коробке на улице._

_— Никто над тобой смеяться не будет, — выпалил брюнет, которого до чёртиков уже достала вся эта трагедия на пустом месте. Всё-таки надо было бросить этого придурка и пойти в школу за сумкой._

_— Откуда тебе знать?_

_— Потому что если будут, я их побью, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми. — Как тогда в начальной школе._

_Ойкава замер, озадаченно покусывая нижнюю губу. И чем дольше длилось это молчание, тем сильнее, по неизвестной причине, разгорались пламенем уши Ивайзуми. Шатен всё ещё не поворачивался к нему лицом._

_— А если вместо них надо мной будет смеяться Ива-чан?_

_— Не буду, — и даже сам брюнет в шоке с того, насколько серьёзен и непреклонен его тон. Но это правда. Он не будет смеяться. Если это так сильно задевает Ойкаву — ни за что._

_— Обещаешь?_

_— Обещаю._

Вот так всё и было. А на следующий день Ойкава даже и не надел очки. Вместо этого он показал учителю справку, чтобы та пересадила его за первую парту. Затем полетели дни, недели, а те превратились в месяцы и годы, и жизнь наладилась сама по себе. 

Ивайзуми так ни разу и не видел его в очках. 

В какой-то момент ему и вовсе показалось, что та история ему приснилась.

***

Видимо, не приснилось. Если только он не спит прямо сейчас. А вдруг он просто уснул за партой, и никуда они не пошли? На всякий случай Ивайзуми посильнее тыкает ручкой в ладонь, но в результате лишь остаётся глупо моргать с чёрной точкой на коже и пульсирующей болью в центре ладони. 

Нет, это не сон. 

Сейчас на Ойкаве его очки. Видимо, те самые, что появились у него ещё тогда, в средней школе. Почему Ивайзуми видит их только впервые? В голове каша из мыслей. Три года старшей школы вместе. Да, второй год они были в разных классах, но первый и этот, последний, — рука об руку. И ведь как-то получалось, что Тоору всегда сидел в первом ряду, даже когда в течение года их рандомно пересаживали туда-сюда... 

Ойкава _всегда_ сидел впереди. 

А Ивайзуми просто думал, что ему не везёт. 

Выходит, вся его жизнь — обман? 

Ойкава носит очки. 

На Ойкаве его чёртовы очки. 

Здесь. Вот прямо сейчас. Рядом с ним. 

Он сжимает пальцы в кулаки, и до него вдруг доходит: _почему его вообще должно это волновать_? 

Брюнет возвращает взгляд к другу, и ощущение такое, будто он смотрит на солнце — становится точно так же _больно_ и приходится быстро отвернуться. Кажется, его лицо начинает гореть так, словно он полдня провалялся под ультрафиолетом. Волосы липнут ко лбу, а капли пота служат им натуральным клеем. 

От нахлынувшей неловкости он елозит коленками под партой. 

Так, нужно успокоиться. 

Это ж просто Ойкава. Глупый, придурковатый Ойкава. Сопливая истеричка Тоору. Лузер Ойкава. 

Ивайзуми ещё раз выдыхает и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

На этот раз шатен подозрительно пялится в ответ, выгибая тонкую ухоженную бровь. И этот взгляд приковывает его к стулу, заставляя чувствовать себя непослушным ребёнком, которому срочно нужно преподать парочку хороших уроков, поставить на место, и тем, кто это сделает, непременно должен стать внезапно повзрослевший Тоору. У которого теперь красиво очерчивается острый подбородок — настолько, что кажется, легко может полоснуть до крови, если к нему прикоснуться, — лицо стало строгим и неумолимым, а голос — низким и властным. 

О нет, Ивайзуми не _боялся_ такого нового Ойкаву. 

Этот образ пробудил в нём _влечение_. 

Он быстро отворачивается, по уши зарываясь в конспект и стараясь избавить воспалённое сознание от навязчивых сцен, где Ойкава прижимает его к стене, говоря, что его оценки необходимо улучшить, предлагая то, что выгодно им обоим. Где Тоору что-то шепчет ему на ухо, обдавая чувствительную кожу горячим дыханием, сводит с ума, находясь так близко, что оправа очков впивается куда-то в скулы Ивайзуми. Обжигает, но совсем не больно, а как острая еда — каждый раз заставляя просить ещё. 

Смахивая рукавом пот со лба, Ивайзуми еле находит в себе силы оторвать взгляд от красивого профиля Ойкавы. 

Не то чтобы он и до этого не осознавал, что его чувства — нечто большее, чем просто дружба. О нет, он это понял ещё на втором году старшей школы, когда у того появилась первая девушка. Именно тогда он сделал вывод: необъяснимым гневом и злостью на Ойкаву в тот момент управляло не что иное, как ревность. Конечно, он уже тогда понимал.

Однако всё это время мысли Ивайзуми не заходили дальше желания держаться за руки, заботиться об Ойкаве, помогать во всём, чего бы тот ни захотел, всегда быть рядом, целовать его. 

Целовать. 

Он хочет, чтобы Тоору поцеловал его. Но совсем не так, как он мечтал об этом раньше — невесомые касания губ, краснеющее личико, руки Хаджиме, придерживающие его подбородок, чтобы притянуть ближе, осторожно обнять… 

Нет. 

Он хочет, чтобы Ойкава _поцеловал_ его. Неожиданно. Жёстко и настойчиво. Так, чтобы чёртовы очки спадали с лица, врезаясь в щёку брюнета. Лишь на секунду отстраниться, запыхавшись, сквозь пытливые линзы изучить каждый крошечный недостаток Ивайзуми и всё так же дико желать, чтобы он принадлежал лишь ему. 

Найдя в сумке спасительную бутылку с водой, Хаджиме сразу опустошает её наполовину, едва не захлёбываясь. Ойкава искоса поглядывает на него, хмурясь, и кажется, его разочарование настолько ощутимо разливается в воздухе, что Ивайзуми точно сегодня захлебнётся, пусть и не от воды. 

Атмосфера вокруг тяжелеет до того сильно, что неприятно оседает тяжким грузом на плечах, стягивает руки напряжением, и брюнет удивляется, как шариковая ручка выдерживает давление кулака и до сих пор не трескается. 

Ойкава сидит так близко — Хаджиме каждой клеточкой чувствует исходящий от него жар. Так легко, кажется, всего-то на несколько сантиметров раздвинуть ноги шире, и вот уже вплотную прижмёшься ими к бёдрам Тоору, немного придвинь руку — и можно потереться о него тыльной стороной. Нет, это точно станет его погибелью, обожжёт, оставив шрамы на отложенную вечность. Нельзя. 

Ойкава что-то усердно конспектирует, щурясь за стёклами линз, и всё, чего Ивайзуми желает в данный момент — быть этим клочком бумаги в его руках. Полностью завладеть вниманием Ойкавы, чтобы тот как следует обработал его, был с ним груб, _использовал_ его. 

И тут занятие заканчивается. Так же внезапно, как и началось. И понимает это Ивайзуми только потому, что друг срывает очки и складывает их в футляр, небрежно закидывая его в сумку вместе с остальными вещами. 

Словно по волшебству, чары рассеиваются. 

Или не совсем? 

Да, Тоору по-прежнему привлекателен. Но он снова стал милым, взбалмошным ребёнком, тем, кого Ивайзуми знает с самого детства. 

Однако в этот момент на лице Ойкавы нет и намёка на радость — напротив, ничего не говоря, он чуть ли не выбегает из кабинета. 

Хаджиме не может найти в себе силы вымолвить хоть слово, от жажды пересохло во рту, и трясущимися руками он еле собирает сумку. Опускает взгляд — и, чёрт, надо бы поправить брюки. Ещё раз порывисто вздыхает, чтобы успокоить внутренности, грозящиеся сделать сальто, и наконец выходит из кабинета.

И, конечно же, за дверью никто не ждёт. 

Уже на улице, встреченный прохладным ночным воздухом, он замечает в скором темпе удаляющегося Ойкаву. Длинные ноги парня без усилий позволяют нестись так, что Ивайзуми приходится перейти на бег, чтобы поспеть за другом. 

— Эй! Притормози же ты! 

Ойкава только молча ускоряет шаг, крепче сжимая в руках ремень сумки. Его взгляд сосредоточен на ботинках — хмурится, так сильно опуская уголки губ, что Ивайзуми переживает за его рот — вдруг соскользнёт с лица. 

— Хей! — кричит он, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но и это не удаётся. Тогда он пробегает чуть вперёд Тоору, загораживая ему проход, однако тот проворно огибает его и идёт дальше. 

Ивайзуми чувствует противную пульсацию в висках — верный признак того, что он начинает сердиться. Злобно выдохнув, он протягивает руку вперёд и с силой хватает рюкзак шатена, утаскивая его на себя. Ойкава спотыкается, нелепо взмахивая руками и пытаясь удержаться от падения назад. Ивайзуми хватает его покрепче, как котёнка, и слегка встряхивает, чуть подталкивая вперёд, чтобы тот устоял на ногах. 

— Что случилось? 

Ойкава бросает на него гневный взгляд: 

— Что случилось? Это _с тобой_ что случилось, Ива-чан? 

— Что? 

— Там, в классе! Ты! Как ты мог! — Ойкава краснеет от злости, продолжая испепелять взглядом землю. 

Ивайзуми отпускает его, чувствуя онемение, змеёй ползущее по руке. 

Дело дрянь. 

Так Ойкава всё знал? 

Кровь в его жилах сковывает льдом. 

То есть он понял. 

Теперь он точно возненавидит его. Ивайзуми понимает, что он — покойник. 

Вены словно замораживает, а осколки ледышек больно впиваются в сердце. 

Ойкава свирепо смотрит на друга — вокруг его глаз заметна краснота, в уголках скопились слёзы, и Ивайзуми кажется, что его сердце вот-вот разорвётся. 

— Ты смеялся надо мной! 

И после этих слов лёд внутри него оттаивает, кровь снова свободно циркулирует по телу, отдаваясь лёгкой щекоткой в кончиках пальцев. 

— Погоди-погоди, чего-о? 

— Ты обещал! Ты клялся, что никогда не будешь смеяться над тем, что я ношу очки! И вот единственный раз, _единственный_ , я наконец дал тебе увидеть меня в них, и что в итоге? Ты целый грёбаный час просто сидел и ржал с меня! 

Брюнет глупо таращится на него, вмиг чувствуя себя настоящим дебилом. 

— Не прикидывайся дураком, Ивайзуми Хаджиме! — кричит Ойкава. — Ты пялился на меня всё время. 

— Ты долбень. Я пялился на тебя, потому что ты охренительно сексуален, — выплёвывает в ответ Ивайзуми. 

Эра ледникового периода поспешно разворачивает свой курс обратно к его груди, потому что до него доходит, что он прямо сейчас ляпнул. Шквал ледяного ветра сотрясает рёбра, угрожая к чертям разнести их и проникнуть в его и без того кровоточащее сердце. 

— Ты считаешь меня сексуальным? — тихо повторяет Тоору. 

Ивайзуми стоит как вкопанный. Так страшно ему ещё не было — что если он шевельнёт хоть одним мускулом, то разлетится на кусочки? А Ойкава, настолько отвращённый этим искренним признанием, просто спихнёт остатки в канаву, где ему, по сути, самое место. 

— Ива-чан? 

Хаджиме наконец находит в себе силы раскрыть рот, несмотря на то, что челюсти протестующе скрипят. 

— Э, ну… нет. 

Жалкая попытка соврать. Конечно же Ойкава видит его насквозь, однако вместо самодовольных ухмылочек на его лице расцветает неподдельное смущение, а сам он неловко потирает затылок. 

— В очках я выгляжу глупо, — бормочет он себе под нос. 

Ивайзуми угрюмо сдвигает брови, напрочь забывая о собственном чувстве стыда, потому что Ойкава мелет какую-то откровенную чушь. 

— Что ты, чёрт возьми, несёшь? Ты себя вообще видел? Самый горячий парень школы. Да от тебя все девчонки кипятком ссутся! А теперь ты ещё и самый горячий парень в мире, и вот это уже нечестно! 

— Нечестно? 

Красный как рак Ивайзуми стонет от раздражения. Нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на носочках, он чувствует, как тесно становится в брюках, и ему осточертело уже ходить вокруг да около. Он и так всё испортил. Хуже просто некуда. Осталось только уйти в отшельники куда-нибудь в лес, остаться там до выпуска, а потом по-тихому свалить из страны, чтобы больше никогда не показываться Ойкаве на глаза. 

— Ты мне нравишься, придурок! Да ты хоть знаешь, каково это? Когда ты весь такой красивый, добрый и умный! А теперь ещё и доводишь меня своими долбаными очками, которые — представь себе! — делают тебя в миллион раз красивее и сексуальнее! Хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё-то?! Короче, иди на хрен, Ойкава. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь? 

— Всё, я иду домой, — Ивайзуми игнорирует его, бессильно опуская плечи и отворачиваясь. Ойкава останавливает, хватая за руку, дабы тот не успел далеко уйти.

— Ты не можешь столько всего сказать, а потом просто свалить, Ива-чан! — говорит Ойкава. — Дай… Дай мне х-хотя бы минуту, чтобы хоть что-то ответить!

— Что тут ещё отвечать, кроме очевидного: я отвратителен, а ты меня ненавидишь. Я уже понял, пусти. Извини, что заставил думать, будто я смеялся над тобой. Всё, я пошёл. 

— Ива-чан! — Тоору срывается на рык, и от этого звука Ивайзуми готов лезть на стену, потому что он нереально возбуждает, вновь воскрешая в сознании пошлые картинки с участием Ойкавы, где тот вот так горячо рычит, а очки слегка сползают на кончик носа, никак не улучшая ситуацию. Ивайзуми настолько поглощён расшалившимся воображением, что едва улавливает, что там пытается донести этот идиот. — …такой злой и вечно грубишь, как я вообще мог на это надеяться, но ты всё равно мне тоже нравишься, придурок! 

— Что? 

— Да ты даже не слушаешь меня! — возмущённо вскрикивает Ойкава, а его щёки и кончики ушей краснеют от гнева. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь? 

— Нет, я домой. — Ойкава обиженно фыркает, отталкивая парня, чтобы тот дал пройти, однако настала очередь Ивайзуми хватать его за руку. И теперь ему уже не до нелепой болтовни — от бешеного сердцебиения грудную клетку распирает так сильно, что кажется, будто тело полыхает, он даже не уверен, не почудилось ли ему услышанное. В чём он точно уверен — если сердцу не дать волю прямо сейчас, оно непременно выпрыгнет. Поэтому он грубо притягивает Тоору за шиворот и соединяет их губы в крышесносном поцелуе. 

Лишь на мгновение они отстраняются, всё ещё держась невозможно близко — до щекочущего губы дыхания. Глаза Ойкавы широко распахнуты и словно что-то ищут в глазах напротив. Спустя долгие секунды его взгляд теплеет, и под ним Ивайзуми точно готов растаять.

И кажется, теперь Ойкава видит его, настоящего Ивайзуми, впервые так чётко и правильно. Как должно быть. 

И он целует его.


End file.
